Time Cops
|Modpack = Resonant Rise 3 |FirstEP = Minecraft Mods: Time Cops #1 - Out of Retirement |LastEP = Minecraft Custom Mod Adventure Part Five - The Undercroft (Time Cops #23) |image_pack = }} Time Cops is Sjin and Duncan's Minecraft series on the Flux Buddies Server. It is the sequel to their previous series, Magic Police on the Yogscast Complete server. The series ended after 23 episodes and is followed by the series Druidz Downtown, which is a combination of Druidz and Time Cops. In-Yogiverse This series starts off with Sjin and Duncan as retired cops who are looking for a retirement home. They stumble upon an old, vine-covered building that houses a time machine. They find a journal created by one of the scientists which reads: *''Day 1: My therapist suggests I keep a diary to deal with the stress of leading this research team, so why not? I can start with just another boring day, we’re no closer to unlocking the secrets of teleportation but Bort is confident in some new ideas.'' *''Day 4: Bort’s findings are remarkable, it looks like we might actually be able to teleport an apple to another place! Tomorrow we begin the first test.'' *''Day 5: We have failed, the apple was sent through this gate but never appeared at the other gate 488 miles from here, back to the drawing board it seems.'' *''Day 19: Amazing! The apple has appeared at the second gate, but it hasn’t aged a day? This is confusing, but Bort seems to believe we could have unlocked something incredible, we could’ve actually sent the apple through time itself and into the future! If this is true we must do more research!'' *''Day 29: We have moved to testing the device on animals, Bort has sent a dog through the device into the future, we await news from the second gate.'' *''Day 30: Bort made a miscalculation, the buffoon! It seems that he accidentally sent the dog to this gate in 2 weeks time from now, we have sent another dog to the second gate due to arrive tomorrow.'' *''Day 31: We have lost contact with the second gate, we hope the dog arrived okay, I’ve sent a runner to the second gate to find out why their communications are down.'' *''Day 43: Terrible news! This is shocking… There is nothing but carnage at the second gate! Torn flesh and blood everywhere, the whole team has been the victim of what looks like horrible animal attacks, there is no sign of the dog we sent there, we have decided to close down the project, it’s too dangerous, Bort will destroy the Big Reactor powering the Time Gate tomorrow and we will begin salvaging what we can… Wait a minute… The gate is firing up again!?!? We have no scheduled tests… Unless… Oh no… Tell my wife I love her.'' After clearing the building of werewolves, they set out to clean up the area and rebuild the Big Reactor. They are given guns from their future selves, who tell them that time runs in a straight line. They then make diaries so that they don't forget what guns to create for their past selves. They also power up an A.I. called _SQUIB_, who helps them work on the time machine. In Episode 12, they travel back in time to stop Oswald from killing JFK, but after saving JFK they return to 2015 and discover that the world was wiped out by nuclear war. They travel back in time again, but are too late to stop their previous selves from killing Oswald. Duncan takes the dead Oswald's gun and shoots JFK instead, which fixes the timeline. In Episode 16, Duncan and Sjin go back in time to find the notorious Robin Hood. They later discover that Sjin is actually Robin Hood, and that they cannot go back to the future, as for some reason they no longer exist in their timeline. After reenacting the tale of Robin Hood, they find that it's safe to return home again. The Time Cops immediately go on a mission to the future, chasing an android. Episode Guide Category:Sjin Category:Duncan Jones Category:Resonant Rise 3 Category:Minecraft